Someone Who'll Watch Over Me~
by love
Summary: Not good with summary's ,but 3 of our favorite aliens bound more PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE also tell me what you think READ THE STORY READ


  
  
YOU know And i know that i don't own roswell So nobody suek? K . If you want this to go on let me know if not please review anyway k. also don't burn me i have sensitive skin :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Someone who'll watch over me"  
  
  
  
  
~She ran She ran as fast as she could. She couldn't see Michael any more but she assumed he was in front of Max. Max kept looking back to make sure she was still behind him. She was scared. But she had to be strong she wasn't sure she knew what was going on but that her, Max and Michael were runing. Runing as fast as they could. She had to catch up she knew Max wasn't going as fast as he could. He was slowing down so that she could catch up.  
  
Next thing she knew Max stopped abruptly Looking in front of him in back and to the sides something was wrong she knew it something was really wrong " What's wrong max? Why did you stop?"  
"Don't panic ok " "ok just tell me what's wrong!" "I don't know where Michael went" " Max I'm scared . What do you meen you don't know where Michael is I thought he was in front of you." "I thought he was too, but I can't see him anywhere" She didn't want to she really didn't but she started crying she really couldn't help it. She was cold scared and tired she just wanted to close her eyes and be somewhere safe.  
Max walked back towards where she was standing and crying and pulled her into his arms he started stroking her back. "Please Izzy . Please don't cry we'll find him, I promise ok ?" She sniffled her response" I'll try. Where do we go from here Max ?" she asked between sniffles. She knew he really didn't know. But she trusted him enough to make a right choice in directions like he had a radar for safety." Come on Izzy" he said while he pulled her forward.   
  
So they ran or he ran and dragged her with him . She felt the tears coming down agin she was scared. Max and Michael were her only family. They where the only family iether one of them had known. and now Michael was lost . He was probably cold and scared like her and Max but with his attitude she knew he wouldn't show it . She hoped he was ok until they found him. Suddenly Max yelled And pushed her aside. And to her horror she saw him fall he was falling off the the cliff She yelled and tried to grab him but she couldn't reach him in time. That's when she screamed ~  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Max Evans was reading. While his friend Michael was on the computer Listin'ing to music when all of a sudden they heard horror-fying Ear piercing scream come from the room next door. Both guys jumped and ran out of the room . MAx was scared out his mind as he sensed Michael was to B/C the only other person in the house was his sister Isabel and that was her room the scream had come from.  
The door was locked when they tried to go in they could hear loud sobs come from within. Michael pushed Max aside and kicked the door open . Both guys ran inside to find Isabel crying in her sleep and calling out to both Michael and Max. Telling them not to leave her . Max ran to the bedside and tried to wake her but she wasn't responding . He sat her up and pulled her into his arms stroking her back to calm her and wake her. but what happened next scared the living crap out of him. She gave another ear piercing scream calling out his name . He didn't know what to do. Michael went to the other side of the bed and told him to get water . As Max got up not being able to stand the pain he felt within his sister, he saw Michael gathering her into his arms. and agin there was another earpiercing scream but this time she screamed for Michael .   
  
Michael went and shook her and even slapped her face to wake her but there was no responce Max came running with the water. Michael grabbed the cup and pured it over the young women in his arms. Suddenly they saw blood shot eyes full of terror staring at them. She pulled away from them and started screaming over and over again that they had left her. Both men rushed to her side and tried to consul her  
telling her it was just a nightmare she had. Max went and grabbed his sister pulled her into his arms" Isabel It Was Just A Dream I would Never Ever Are You Listening Never Leave You " He pulled her away so that she could see his eyes" Do you Understand Me?" " But you did leave me you fell and pushed me aside i couldn't reach you in time" she started crying again . Max went and pulled her into a hug he hugged her tight to reansure her . She started telling them what she had dreamed of and of how they had lost Michael at this She went and looked at michael. She might not be his sister or his girl but he loved Isabel Evans a hell of alot ,and the fear and sadness He saw in her eyes made him realize the terror she must have gone through in her dream. Michael went and Pulled her out of Max's arms kissed her forhead and gave her the strongest hug he had in him. She went and responded by hugging him back as if to make sure he was there.  
  
After some time had passed. She calmed down and Max went and put the wizard of oz on the t.v All three Aliens lay down on the bed with Isabel in the middle. She had her arms entwined with both of them as to reasure herself they were really there with her. That's how she fell asleep that night. And that's how she woke up in the morning, Having two very special people looking over her.  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!! 


End file.
